Natsumura
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Marinosuke (まりのすけ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 夏村 |officialromajiname = natsumura |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 09|birthmonth = 08|birthyear = 1993|birthref = Birthday message from fan |status = Active |years = 2014-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCdz0giPKAmlgL_qTmtd8HGQ 夏村 |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 35559401 |mylist1 = 45260971 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ayo |otheractivity = |country = }} Natsumura (夏村, lit. summer village) is an who started singing in 2014. He has a warm, soothing and pleasant voice with a sonorous sound in a technically singing style that carries emotional weight. His voice type fits well His voice type fits well with 's music and he also covered many songs from this producer. He often covers mellow melodies and songs in between slow-middle tempo, however, sometimes he made an impressive appearance with fast tempo song such as in his cover of "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" . As the reason of his stage name, Natsumura makes a cover of one song singing about summer and uploads it on his birthday every year, including "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" and "Natsu no Hanken" . He usually changes the song key to fit his voice range. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2014.08.09) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (Summer's End, Love's Beginning) feat. Natsumura and Mimippe (chorus) (2014.08.16) # "Koizora Yohou" (Forecast for My Weather of Love) (2014.09.20) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kisu wo Shita" (I Kissed Hatsune Miku) (2014.10.14) # "Girlfriend in Blue" (2014.10.26) # "Heart à la Mode" feat. Natsumura and (chorus) Moeko, Konoco, @gain, Souren (2014.11.17) # "Heart to Heart" (2014.12.15) # "Gears of Love" (2014.12.24) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magical Robot) (2015.01.25) # "Sayoko" -Piano ver.- (2015.04.22) # "Ruri ni Omoi wo Soete." (Filling the Emotions in the Glass.) (2015.05.16) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Words Karma) feat. Natsumura and Ayo (2015.05.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2015.06.17) # "Häagen-Dazs Ika no Sappuukei" (A Scenery Bleaker Than Häagen-Dazs) (2015.07.07) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Glory Morning Falls) (2015.07.25) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (A Summer Day and a Ghost and God) (2015.08.09) # "Lap Tap Love" (2015.08.27) # "Heartbeat from You" (2015.09.09) # "Setagaya Night Sarari" (2015.09.19) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Natsumura and Ayo (2015.10.02) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2015.10.05) # "World Lampshade" (2015.10.29) # "Kimi no Suki na Hon" (Your Favorite Book) (2015.11.03) # "Kimi-iro ni Somaru" (Dyed in Your Color) (2015.11.09) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.11.14) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2015.12.30) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) -JUN's Arrange ver.- (2016.01.10) # "Yume no Echizu to, Himitsu no Aizu" (A Dreaming Drawn Map and the Secret Signal) (2016.01.29) # "Paintër" ✿ Various colors feat. Hamahiro, Urara, Natsumura, Rakugaki Kobito, He_Low, Au, Leychal, Minakawa Nao, Rita☆, Gurumi and Shintaros (2016.02.26) # "○○○○○" (2016.03.15) # "Acerola" (2016.04.04) # "Ultra Planet" (2016.04.20) # "Moshi, Ima Shika Ienai Koto ga Aru to Shitara." (If There Were Something I Could Only Tell You Now.) (2016.05.30) # "Pocket-size Dramatically" (2016.06.13) # "Odore Orchestra" (Dance Orchestra) (2016.06.17) # "Kabin ni Fureta" (Touched on the Vase) (2016.07.21) # "Natsu no Hanken" (Summer Ticket Stub) (2016.08.09) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" -Grimm's Fairy Tales- feat. Blanc, Natsumura, Anzu, Oshiri, kent, Zakuro, La-la, and *sile (2016.08.28) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confessions) (2016.10.13) # "Hide and・Seek" (2016.10.20) # "Bad Dance Hall" (2016.11.27) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.08) # "Heroic Little" (2016.12.19) # "Shouchuu no Tama" (Apple of My Eye) (2017.01.17) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (Cherry Blossom Front Line is All Clear) feat. Natsumura and Melo (2017.02.12) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Natsumura - Sayoko.png|Natsumura as seen in his cover of "Sayoko" |Natsumura Tri-Star.png|Natsumura in the live Tri-Star, as seen on his Twitter |Natsumura twicon.png|Natsumura as seen on his Twitter icon |Melo x Natsumura - Sakura.png|Melo (left) and Natsumura (right) as seen in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" Illust. by Keto (けと) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * ask